


Learn to Knock

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [13]
Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lance is naked, super short, that's really about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This was HBC Writer Challenge Wednesday, Seven Minutes in Heaven. It's not...great but it's what I wrote in seven minutes. Not knocking was a big mistake, but it wasn’t like you expected to open the door to Lance’s office and find him naked.  Yet that is exactly what happened.  You had needed to talk to him about a possible new client, but everything was forgotten when you saw his tight ass on display.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 8





	Learn to Knock

Not knocking was a big mistake, but it wasn’t like you expected to open the door to Lance’s office and find him naked. Yet that is exactly what happened. You had needed to talk to him about a possible new client, but everything was forgotten when you saw his tight ass on display.

“Where are your clothes?” you asked instead of just politely closing the door and leaving.

Lance turned, not bothering to cover himself. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

You rolled your eyes and tried to look anywhere but at him. “Have YOU heard of a lock? I don’t know what the fuck you’re up to...uh doing in here, but if you’re going to get naked, locking the door should be a priority.”

Lance smirked. “Like what you see, baby?”

“I...I didn’t see anything,” you answered in an almost whisper.

You swallowed as he began to walk toward you. You would never admit it to him but you very much liked what you saw even when he was in clothes.

He leaned in, whispering in your ear. “I think you’re lying. You saw, and you liked what you saw.”


End file.
